bvo_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
League of Legends terminology
There are LoL terms that are used in and outside the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. This is a list of these terms and their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. # and have high 1x1 potential. The ones that have lower 1x1 potential usually have other attributes to compensate, such as higher burst, better teamfighting potential, higher kiting capability, and so on.}} A .}} .}} .}} .}} and . Can also be referred to as Fratma's.}} and . Can also be referred to as Warma's.}} B : To return to the base by pressing the "B" key by default.}} command.}} autoattack.}} . |d2= . (Aka "Baron Buff")}} . |d2= . |d3= .}} .}} .}} . |d2= Sometimes refers to the crows from .}} .}} .}} . By extension, can also refer to the . |d2= Blue Team: the group of players that start out at the lower left side of Summoner's Rift or Howling Abyss, or on the left side of Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. This team will always be the first during the pick/ban phase of Ranked and Normal Draft modes. |d3= Glyphs, a type of rune.}} .}} }} .}} .}} . |d3= . |d4= .}} .}} C .}} . |d2= To capture a point in Dominion. |d3= A limit past which something can not rise (For instance, attack speed is capped at attacks per second).}} .}} . |d2= .}} .}} .}} .}} , .}} . |d2= ; thus coined by . |d3= under her Bittersweet skin.}} .}} D .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} . It has inspired similar games such as League of Legends. " " is also used to categorize games of this particular sub-genre within the genre.}} .}} , ).}} . |d2= To use an aerial leap ability to severely damage or slay an enemy champion. Examples of dunking abilities include , and .}} E .}} }} }} of an enemy. Examples include and . See all "missing health" abilites.}} .}} |d2= Easy}} F spell in an unintended way, or when they try escape over a wall with but end up at the same side they started, because the wall is too big}} , , and .}} ; Referring to her shriek when the ability is used being heard by all players. Often this ability is used to get back to the jungle to speed up farming.}} }} |d2= }} }} and . Can also be referred to as Atmallet.}} , and all at once.}} }} based on her ability to dominate early-game bottom lane if played right. Named after the infamous image board.}} }} G }} }} }} ).}} , which grants the (aka blue buff) after being slain. |d2= Golem and Big Golem, usually referred to together as "Golems".}} active}} }} H }} }} }} }} 's or 's }} }} }} , , and ) and can be used to describe other champions as well in a lesser extent (i.e. , , ).}} I }} }} }} J }} }} }} and .}} K }} }} }} }} }} }} ).}} }} L }} |d2= The Nexus Obelisk's autoattack. |d3= The Inhibitor Turret's autoattack.}} |d2= }} .)}} }} |d2= Life steal}} }} }} }} M }} }} }} }} 's }} }} or wards) which reveal the fog of war at strategic areas.}} }} , , and . The term is a portmanteau of the words "metagame" and "golem". |d2= To a lesser extend this term also applies to a trend in early 2016 for many champions that were supposed to build squishy, to build tanky. This is because back then, items like , , and , as well as the mastery, used to be overpowered. They allowed almost any champion to work with a tanky build because those items provided artificial sources of damage, with Grasp of the Undying providing health-scaling sustain and high base damage as well. A lot of champions that were otherwise supposed to build glass cannon started to build tanky. The most popular examples include , , , , and even . Most of those champions had their base damages nerfed to encourage them to build glass cannon, and the aforementioned items were also nerfed to make them more expensive or do less damage, discouraging their purchase on non-tanky champions.}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} N }} }} }} or . Burst does not mean the same because most characters' burst combos consist of multiple abilities.}} O }} and , used to detect invisibility.}} }} }} P }} }} }} }} |d2= |d3= |d4= |d5= |d6= }} }} .}} ).}} . (Aka "Baron Buff" or "Purple Buff")}} Q }} R }} }} }} . Also known as "red buff." By extension, can refer to the . |d2= Marks, a type of rune. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} S .}} }} }} }} }} }} or without using so that one can immediately invade the enemy jungle to steal the enemy's Ancient Golem/Lizard Elder.}} }} or .}} }} }} .}} (for Red Buff) or their (for Blue Buff). |d2= To land the killing blow on a neutral creep that the enemy was actively fighting, particularly and .}} .}} name spelled backwards, often as a derogatory term for most players.}} }} T made popular by PhantomL0rd with this video}} |d2= |d3= Teamfight, when multiple champions, from each opposing side, gather in one area to battle.}} |d2= }} }} }} }} on Wikipedia for more information. |d2= Mythical beings originating from the Norse mythology. In League of Legends, belongs to this race.}} .}} .}} }} or .}} U V }} }} .}} }} }} }} }} W 's or 's and targeting a ward. This is useful for escaping enemy attacks or intercepting an enemy that has used walls to juke away. Experienced Lee Sin players often build or to complement this ability. They may also build especially when jungling to make use of the ward ability this item offers.}} and . Can also be referred to as Atmogs.}} }} }} }} X }} Y }} }} }} Z }} de:League of Legends Terminologie es:Terminología de League of Legends zh:英雄联盟术语 Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists